Field
The present disclosure is generally related to a server/client architecture and more specifically, for a transaction query engine.
Related Art
Synchronization techniques are utilized in the related art to synchronize the clients and the server. In the related art, there is a synchronization mechanism between a web online version file and a client file. In this related art implementation, a remote source sends a notification (e.g, a web online version of a file was created, modified, and/or deleted) to the sync module. The sync module provide sync information to the client application, and the client application perform synchronization between the web online version file and client file.
In distributed architectures, synchronizing changes between a server and one or more clients while keeping the clients lightweight can be problematic. In particular, the synchronization can be problematic when clients need to handle synchronizing changes made by multiple users to the contents of a shared folder.